Would He Ever Love Me? Hatake Kakashi
by DarkCowboy
Summary: An older student joins Team 7 after Sasuke disappears, after the team have completed their years of training away from Konoha they are very different people, so different infact that Kakashi realises his feelings for one maybe more than just friendship.
1. Chapter 1 Return To Konoha

Would He Ever Love Me?

Chapter 1 – Return To Konoha

It had been 3 years since I had last saw my village.

I knelt on the branch of a tree, over looking Konoha, and smiled, it was dark, and I could see the guards at the gate.

I had gone away for training for 3 years. How I had missed this place, I missed my Sensei, Kakashi, the most.

I leapt from the branch and landed lightly on my feet, and walked towards the looming gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, I pushed my blonde hair back too reveal my headband, and smiled as I saw Iruka-Sensei at the guards post, I bounced over too him and smiled.

"Iruka-Sensei!"

"Suzume! Your back!" He ran over too me and greeted me.

"Yes, it's been too long!" I beamed at him.

"My, how you've grown Suzume-Chan, how old are you now?" He teased.

"Don't play games, I'm 19, 20 in a couple of days!" I grinned widely.

"Sakura will be pleased too know you are back, and Kakashi. I won't tell anyone" He gestured the sealing of his lips and smiled.

"Thanks, isn't Naruto back yet?" I asked

"He's due back in a few days, don't worry I'll tell you when he's back."

"Great, thank you Sensei!" I missed all my friends so much, I couldn't wait too see them.

"Go and report too Tsunade, she'll be pleased your back home."

"I'm on my way." I saluted him.

Iruka let me pass and I bounced off into Konoha.

After reporting too Tsunade and the other Hokages I got back too my house only too have my mother run flat into me, she grabbed me and hugged and kissed me and cried.

"Woah mum, steady on!" I hugged her back hard; I'd missed her so much.

"You've grown so much, it's been so long, oh Suzume I've missed you so much!" She sobbed and hugged me tighter.

"You must tell me everything! But first, eat, sleep, shower, anything you want."

I woke up in the morning feeling fantastic; it was my first day back in Konoha; I jumped out of bed and threw on my usual attire, black shorts, sandals, and a black turtleneck sleeveless waist length top.

I walked over too my bathroom and looked in the mirror, Oh my god, my hair was a mess, I grabbed a brush and tore through it until it was flat and sleek, hmm, it needed cutting again, it was past my chin now, and my fringe was past my nose, I swept my fringe too the side and shook my head.

I walked out and grabbed my headband and gloves and sat down on my bed.

I dropped my head too the floor and tied on my headband so my hair fell over it, and pulled on my gloves, they were black and fingerless, with metal plates on the back, they were Kakashi's, he had given me them when I left.

I smiled too myself, I couldn't wait too see them all again.

As I wandered through the streets of Konoha, I finally felt home, I smiled too myself and let my eyes wander over the building and shops, when I came across a familiar site sitting down at the Ichiraku Ramen shop, chatting too the owners.

I crept over and put my fingers too my lips as Teuchi and Ayame glanced up at me.

I silently placed my hands over Kakashi's eyes, or eye as it were, and laughed.

"Guess who Scarecrow!"

"Well if it isn't little Sparrow." We always called each other by our name's meaning when we weren't training.

He pulled my hands off and turned around.

"Well, not so little anymore I see, it's been a long time; you have too tell me everything." I could see him grinning under his mask.

I sat down and he bought me ramen whilst I filled him in with everything that had happened since we last saw each other.

"Wow, you have been busy, gosh, 19, I remember when you were 13," I blushed, "have you seen anyone else yet?"

"Only Tsunade, Iruka-Sensei and you." I beamed.

He smiled and little crinkles appeared round his eye, I loved it when he smiled.

"I see you still have my gloves." He touched my hand gently, before looking back at me.

I fought not too blush, and didn't succeed.

"You did say too bring them back too you, but, they're mine now." I teased.

"Is that so? How about we spar for them, I want too see your moves." His brown eye danced at the thought.

We walked over too the sparring field, only for me too be knocked flat out by Sakura.

"Suzume-Chan!" She screamed as she tore across the field too me.

"Sakura!" I flung my arms out and embraced her as we rolled across the floor.

"I missed you soooooo much Suzume! I can't believe your back!"

"I missed you too! I know, it's so strange being back here."

She hugged me harder as Kakashi stood there watching. Sakura got up and went too hold out her hand for me, but Kakashi beat me too it, I blushed as I took it and he pulled me up, I wasn't ready for how strong he was and tripped straight into his chest, I clung on for dear life and looked up.

"I'd forgotten how strong you were Sensei."

"Me too." He chuckled.

I realised I was still holding his hand, and dropped it as I turned red, Sakura stared as Kakashi looked away, he was blushing too, I could see the faintest trace above his mask.

I stood up and faced him, grinning.

"Right, come on the old man, let's see what you got!"

We faced each other and circled, he feinted too the left, then back too the right.

"Do you want me too go easy on you Sparrow?"

"Not on your life Scarecrow."

He ran at me, drawing his kunai and thrusting them towards me, I dodged and landed behind him, I pulled out my shuriken just as he bowled me over, I scrambled up too see him crouching in front of me, kunai ready.

"You've gotten faster Sparrow."

"It's a pity you've got slower!" I laughed as I leapt out of the way of one of his kunai; it thudded into the tree behind me.

He ran at me and I ran towards the tree, grabbing the kunai as I ran up its trunk and flipped over him too land behind him, I grabbed his vest and held his kunai too his throat, only too have him turn into a log in my arms, I felt him behind me and went too spin round but he was too fast, he grabbed my arm behind my back, and pressed his remaining two kunai into my throat.

"Slower eh?"

I took his momentary lapse too spin out of the way and grab his hand hard, making him drop his kunai, I let my shuriken fly at him but he was already well out of range, they hit the ground and scored gouges through the grass.

"Remember where you are Scarecrow." I reminded him cheekily.

"Oh I do." He whispered in my ear as he appeared behind me, I let out a cry as he threw me too the floor and landed on top on me, pinning me too the floor, but not before I grabbed his wrist and flipped him underneath me, I straddled his waist and pinned his wrists too the ground.

"I'd say that's game set and match, wouldn't you Sakura." I called over my shoulder.

"She's right Kakashi," Sakura laughed her head off, "Suzume wins!"

"Looks like I'm keeping these gloves." I grinned at him.

"I can still keep my dignity," he said as he grabbed me and flipped me over, reversing positions, "Ha-ha." He sat on me and stared into my eyes, I stared back, until I realised everyone was looking, as I went too push him off me, he grabbed my hands and pulled his gloves off me, before rolling over, I shoved him hard and got up, brushing myself off.

"Good fight." I smiled as I offered my hand too him.

"Good fight." He agreed and took my hand, keeping his other hand with the gloves behind his back.

I eyed them. "I will get them back you know."

"I know." He grinned through his mask.

Sakura came over too us and complimented my improved fighting skills, when suddenly a loud crash echoed through the training ground, followed by "SUZUME!"

I barely had time too dodge out the way of Naruto's fleeting form, he grabbed my shoulders as he ran past and dragged me with him, only too screech too a halt and hug me hard.

"Iruka-Sensei told me you where back, and when I passed Teuchi he told me you'd be here, how are you?"

"Great, I just kicked Kakashi-Sensei's ass and you missed it! But what about you, you're back early?"

"Yeaah, it had been too long, I couldn't wait too set off, ran most of the way back!"

Kakashi ran over too us and grasped Naruto's hand.

"Naruto, you look great, you're taller."

Naruto beamed at Kakashi, before turning too Sakura and turning bright red.

"Sakura, you've grown up so much!"

"Yeah, never thought you'd see the day eh?" She winked as she ran over too hug him.

"This is so great! The old team back together again." Naruto grinned, only too regret having spoken.

"Not all of us." Sakura said quietly.

We had stopped speaking about Sasuke after he left, every time we did it seemed too make the day grow gray and gloomy, there had been search parties, and everyone looked for him, but it was no use, if he didn't want too be found, he wouldn't.

After Sasuke left, I joined team 7 until I went away for training, it had been tense at first, but we all luckily managed too get along well.

Kakashi hugged us all and smiled.

"Let's not get too down, remember, it's Suzume-Chan's birthday tomorrow, and we are all here, so why don't we all get together at my place for dinner, and catch up on all we've missed." He smiled at us all, and we all agreed too be at his for eight o'clock tomorrow evening. He always knew the right thing too say.


	2. Chapter 2 Never Say Never

Would He Ever Love me?

Chapter 2 – Never say Never

I was so excited, in just under an hour I would be going too Kakashi-Sensei's apartment for the first time!

I flicked through my clothes, wondering what too wear, then decided too go with my usual uniform, I didn't want too seem like I was dressing up, I knew the others would be in their uniforms as well.

I showered vigorously, scrubbed my teeth until the gleamed, and straightened my hair until it finally lay flat over my headband.

I fussed and faffed until it was almost ten too 8, when I jumped up and ran downstairs.

Mum stood in the kitchen cooking, and smiled at me.

"You look lovely darling."

"Thanks mum." I smiled back.

"I can't believe it, seems like just yesterday you where 13, and getting ready too go too school and get your new team mates!" She started sobbing so I ran over to her and hugged her.

"I know mum, it's all happening so fast."

"I was going too give you this this morning with your other gifts, but I thought I'd save it until tonight." She got out of her pocket a small blue velvet box with a red bow and gave it too me.

"Open it." She said as she wiped her eyes on her apron.

I opened the box too find a tiny pendant of a sparrow on a gold chain.

"Oh mum, it's beautiful." I could feel tears brimming.

"Only the best for my grown up girl." She beamed

She picked it up and ran her hands down the length of the chain, before placing it over my head and doing it up at the back.

"There, now you're ready for anything." She fought back tears as she faced me.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mum, but I gotta go!" I kissed her on the cheek before racing out the door.

I raced too Kakashi's apartment, before standing in front of the door, calming myself, once my breathing had returned too normal, knocked 3 times.

I heard footsteps as Kakashi opened the door and smiled, his eyes crinkling around the edges in that amazing way that they did.

"Happy birthday Sparrow," He drew me into a tight hug, "you're the first one here, please come in." He released me only too notice my pendant, he lifted it off my chest and smiled.  
"What a perfect necklace."

"My mother got it for me."

"It suits you Sparrow."

He turned and walked inside, leaving me too saunter in and look around, as I stepped out of the hallway into the dining room, he came out of his living room with a small black box.

"Here's my gift."

"Kakashi-Sensei, you didn't have too."

"I'm sure you'll be rather pleased that I did, open it." His brown eye lit up as I took it from him.

I took off the lid too reveal paper wrapping, as I slowly unwrapped it, I saw his black gloves nestled inside.

"Aww Scarecrow, you shouldn't have." I beamed at him.

He took the box from me and placed it on the table, and took the gloves out, he took my hand gently and placed the glove over my fingers, we stood there for a while looking at each other.

"You have grown so beautiful Suzume." I thought my heart would burst as he said those words.

He leaned towards me just as we heard a knock on the door, and Naruto shouting. "Never fear we have arrived."

He looked away as I blushed and mumbled something about getting too the door.

Naruto had the most amazing timing, I took the other glove and placed it on my other hand, slowly stroking the rough material, and stood there, watching Kakashi with his back too me.

"Welcome, Suzume is already here."

"Then let us past!" Naruto laughed as he scrambled forwards too hug me, Sakura in close pursuit, she eyed Kakashi's gloves before raising her eyebrows at me, I let a small smile play my lips before turning too Naruto.

"Open my gift." He exclaimed loudly before shoving a crudely wrapped box into my arms.

I ripped open the wrapping and opened the box too see a small black sleeping cap with eyes, like the one he had. I smiled broadly at him.

"I love it; you always knew I wanted one!" I hugged him again before Sakura elbowed him out of the way.

"Heres mine." She grinned at me.

I took the tiny parcel and opened it; too reveal a small black wristband with Team Kakashi embroidered on it.

"Wow Sakura this is great." Kakashi looked over my shoulder and chuckled.

"I got one for Naruto and I too, and for you Kakashi-Sensei, so you'll never forget us." She grinned.

"I'd never try too." He grinned back.

"Well, let's eat shall we, I'm sure there are many amazing stories too tell." He motioned us towards the dining table, where our plates where set out, Sakura sat next too Naruto and me, purposely leaving an empty chair next too me for Kakashi, she winked at me, and I winked back.

"I've got a treat for you all, home cooked Ramen." He called from the kitchen.

"Oh boy!" Cheered Naruto, and I heard Kakashi chuckle from the kitchen.

He came out with three bowls and set them down.

"Aren't you eating Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"No I'm not hungry, but you all must be, so eat up, and Sakura, call me Kakashi at the very least." He winked at her.

We never were going too see under that mask of his.

Sakura giggled and whispered that it must be bad under there, and I playfully shoved her arm as he walked back too the kitchen.

He called out too us asking us if we wanted anything too drink. He came back with Sake and wine, and sat down with us, and asked Naruto what had happened since he left.

As the evening drew too an end, we sat at the table, full up and happy, Sakura got up and bid us goodnight, before retiring home too bed. Soon Naruto left, and only Kakashi and I were left, chatting about what he had done since I left.

Once he had finished speaking, he got up to gather the bowls, I got up and helped him clear the table, when he asked me if I wanted too stay for a coffee.

"I'd be glad too."

He went into the kitchen and I went and sat on his sofa, stroking his gloves.

He came out with two cups of coffee and handed me one before sitting down so his leg was touching mine. We sipped in silence before I managed too speak.

"Your apartment is lovely, and so tidy." I admired.

"Thank you, I hate being untidy." He smiled.

"You must be the only man I know who does."

He chuckled and looked at me. I looked back, and he smiled.

"You know, Suzume, I've always thought you where beautiful, ever since you joined Team 7."

My heart stopped.

"But I was your teacher, and I would never do anything with a student."

"I have always had feelings for you, but I respected that you where my Sensei, and I knew nothing could or would happen. But your not my teacher anymore," I looked down at my cup as I said it.

"Hmm," he said, and set his coffee down on the table, "where were we before Naruto and Sakura arrived?"

I set my cup down next too his as he leaned in and kissed me through his mask. I leaned in and pressed my lips hard against his, ignoring the material between us, I let my hand entwine in his as my other tangled in his hair, he pushed me back onto the sofa and leant over me, kissing me all the while, I pulled him closer too me, and suddenly he stopped.

He looked at me, then looked away.

"Is this right?" He said abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

"I am nine years older than you. And was once your teacher."

"Nothing's ever felt so right too me as this does now."

He smiled at me and said.

"Are you sure?"

I answered him by leaning up and kissing his lips once more, he kissed me back and said no more.

He slowly manoeuvred so he was on top of me, kissing me hard, his hand slid down my back and stroked my waist, and I slid mine down his back, marvelling in his rock hard muscles.

"Let's say we take this too more private quarters?" He grinned cheekily before scooping me up in my arms; he kissed me roughly and swooped me into his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3 So Wrong It's Right

Would He Ever Love Me

Chapter 3 – So Wrong It's Right

"Let's say we take this to more private quarters?" He grinned cheekily before scooping me up in my arms; he kissed me roughly and swooped me into his bedroom.

He threw me onto the mattress and landed on top of me, I slid my hands up too his neck and unzipped his vest, and he threw it too the floor, and he pulled off his t-shirt as I slid my hands up his chest, stroking his smooth muscles, he pulled my turtleneck over my head and kissed down my neck, all the whiles his hands found there way too my bra strap, where he pinched hard and pulled it off, throwing it in a heap with my t-shirt, I lifted my hand up too his mask, but he stiffened over me, and his hand stopped me.

"Wait," he leant over and turned out the lights, before guiding my hands too his mask and slipping it down his neck, "there."

I could feel how tense he was as I touched his face, he was so scared of letting someone so close, but slowly, he relaxed.

I let my hands examine his face instead of my eyes, feeling the roughness of his stubble, tracing the scar from under his headband, stroking his lips and chin, before he leant down and kissed me so hard, I left my hand on his face, stroking his cheek, he supported himself with one arm, as he slid his hand up and down my chest, massaging me, stroking me with a certain pressure that left every part of me burning after him.

He made his way with his lips down my neck and my shoulder, slowly moving down my arm, every kiss leaving my skin tingling, until he reached my hand he placed it upon his face, and pressed it too his lips, and slowly and gently bit my glove, and pulled it off with his teeth, he let my hand drop and did the same with the other, then slowly kissed my fingers and palms, then moving back up my arm too my neck, where he kissed me roughly, then gently, and I let out small moans of pleasure.

I pulled him closer too me, feeling the hardness of him waiting too be set free, he sat up as I let my hands glide down his chest until the reached his trousers, where I slowly stroked down his hard unit, applying a small amount of pressure with my middle finger as I stroked, he threw his head back and moaned, as I stroked back up him too his belt, where I, with deliberate slowness, undid it, and unbuttoned his trousers, I pulled them down and he kicked them off, revealing tight black boxers, where he was begging too be let out, I slid my hands up his boxers and caressed his buttocks, before slowly stroking the insides of his thighs, he moaned again, and I lifted my hands out and pulled them down.

He burst forth, letting out an excited gasp, I stroked up his shaft and kissed the top, flicking it slightly with my tongue, making him moan some more, he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back onto the mattress, determined too tease me in the same way, he stroked the insides of my thighs, and pulled my shorts off, revealing my lacy black and pink underwear, he played with the lace at the top, making me moan just as much as he did, before taking them in his hands and slowly working them down, following his hands with kisses, he reached the top of the lace, before kissing me hard and moving back up towards my chest, his hands pulled off my underwear and threw them aside, he stroked my legs and thighs, and made his way back too my mouth.

"Are you ready?" He whispered in my ear.

I grasped the back of his head and kissed, him, and wrapped my legs around his chest; he pushed himself into me hard, making me gasp out in pleasure, he thrust into me again and again, before slowing down, and drawing himself up until he was almost out, before plunging back into me, he caressed my back as I dug my nails into his back, I thrust myself into him, arching my back in pleasure, I looked at him in the gloom, and he smiled, that gorgeous sexy smile that set my heart racing, I touched my hand too his chest, and felt his heart race with mine, I pushed myself into him, and he grinned, in the darkness I saw him raise his eyebrows and wink, before grabbing my wrists and pinning them too the mattress. He thrust into me harder and harder, making me cry out, before he slowed again, teasing me, moving his pelvis in a circular manner, making the pleasure even more intense, he kept my wrists pinned as he slowly kissed down my neck and in between my breasts.

I slid my wrists from his grasp and pulled him closer too me, entwining my fingers in his hair and kissing him passionately, I could feel him trembling above me, almost climaxing, I could feel myself trembling too, He thrust harder and harder until I felt like I would explode, then something did, he cried out as so did I as we both climaxed together, I pulled on his hair and dug my hands in, whilst he clawed the mattress beneath us, our breath coming out in gasps, he slowly lowered his head back too mine and kissed me gently, before pulling out and laying next too me.

I turned over too look at him in the darkness, and stroked his rough cheek, he lifted his headband up and his sharingan shone in the darkness, he winked at me before placing his headband back across his eye, he moved closer too me and wrapped his arm under me and around my waist, and took my hand in his other, and there, we fell asleep.


End file.
